


Under pressure

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s not proud of what he’s done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> A _Try me_ vignette, Danny's POV. Follows [Light my fire](http://archiveofourown.org/works/160108), but can be read as a standalone.

Danny is **not** a coward. He's a fine, courageous, upstanding law enforcement officer who can hold his own in a firefight and has few qualms about facing off a room full of gun-toting people-traffickers or knife-wielding meth heads. (He's also got birthday-party-proven ability in handling a room full of seven-year-old girls, which privately he's more proud of... at least the criminals are _predictably_ crazy...)

So, Danny Williams is most emphatically not a coward. Which absolutely does not explain why he's still sitting in his car in the parking lot and sorting old case notes a full ten minutes after he's supposed to have been in a 5-0 briefing meeting. He's got two missed calls on his phone from Chin, and one from Kono, and yes, OK, he's more scared now than he's been since the day Rachel told him she was pregnant with Grace.

Of course, the problem isn't the briefing meeting. The problem is Steve McGarrett (and yeah, so when is it ever not?). Steve. His partner. The partner he’s been having all those hot, dirty, _wrong_ dreams about. The partner who, in a sudden rush of blood to the head (or possibly to somewhere less inclined to rational behavior, if Danny's honest), Danny had kissed last night.

Well, OK, strictly speaking Steve had kissed him first, and what’s with that? Because Steve is _straight_ , Danny knows that, hell, he’s seen the hot Navy lieutenant who Steve’s got on speed dial, and who in their right mind is going to throw _that_ over for a short blond Jersey cop with attitude, child support payments and a fuckload of emotional baggage along for the ride? Who is also a _guy_ , straight, and the person he spends every day at work with? Steve may be crazy, but he’s not stupid.

But Steve hadn’t just kissed him, he’d then proceeded to jerk him off (and yeah, Danny likes to think he gave as good as he got, at least until Commander Tall, Dark and Full Of Surprises pulled the two hands trick, but whatever, Danny hadn’t heard Steve complaining). And that was just about the hottest thing that's ever happened to him, even better than the dreams (and really, he's trying not to think about it, because when he does his upstairs brain and his downstairs brain have a falling out). He can’t let himself think about it, can’t let himself think about how what he’d really like to do is march in there, get Steve up against the nearest wall and kiss him senseless, mark him up, show everyone that he’s Danny’s, because the fact is that they crossed a line last night, and there are good reasons why regulations insist that line shouldn’t be crossed, why partners shouldn’t get… involved with one another. That is, of course, if Steve even _wants_ to get involved with Danny, if last night wasn’t just… and fuck, the truth is that Danny has no idea what last night was, no idea what was going through Steve’s head, and the whole thing is such a fucking mess.

Steve is already in the building (his truck's in the parking lot), which means he's being more of a man about it than Danny. But then Steve didn't bolt (no, make that 'engage in a tactical withdrawal') as soon as Danny went to the bathroom to clean up (and no, he’s not exactly proud of that, knows it complicates things even more, but it’s done and he can’t undo it).

Fuck.

Perhaps they'll both be so embarrassed that they can pretend it never happened. Perhaps they can go back to bitching one another out, and just make sure that they never, ever get drunk alone together. Perhaps they haven't ruined everything after all.

Yeah. Like he'd be that lucky.


End file.
